blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia
These are the trivia of BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle: *Since RWBY originated in North America, RWBY characters start out with English as their default voice. **Originally, the RWBY characters were the only ones to have dual audio between English and Japanese, until it was confirmed by Arc System Works that the characters from each of the three other franchises aside from RWBY will also have an English dub. ***''Cross Tag Battle'' marks the first time that BlazBlue characters who made their fighting game debuted in Central Fiction like Es and Naoto K., Senran Kagura characters who have yet debuted in anime adaptions, Under Night In-Birth, Arcana Heart and Akatsuki En-Eins cast has been dubbed in English. While characters who were NPC prior to Central Fiction like Jubei, Nine, and Mai had previously been dubbed in English, this marks the first time that character has been playable. ****''Senran Kagura''’s case, marks the first time to be dubbed in-game, rather than in anime only. However some of the casts' English voice actresses being recast. ***Selecting characters’ language individually is similar to other Arc System Works’ published only collaboration game, Lab Zero’s Skullgirls (in its last 2nd Encore update). However, individual characters’ language selections have already been done by Capcom since Street Fighter IV onwards. ***Though the English dubbing for all sides was confirmed however, unfortunately unlike other recent Arc System Works' fighting games, Dragon Ball FighterZ, non-RWBY English cast still uncredited, nor announcing the main title when switching to Western subtitles and voices. This should be fixed in the future update. *''Cross Tag Battle'' marks the return of a Persona game to PC after many years of the port’s hiatus since the first Persona game. *The first Under Night In-Birth, Arcana Heart and Akatsuki En-Eins game to appear on a Nintendo console. *The first fighting game for both the BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena and Under Night In-Birth and Arcana Heart to be released before arcade, not counting title updates. *This is the RWBY series’ second video game appearance following RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, as well as the first arcade game for this series. *This is the first Senran Kagura arcade game. *This is the first time entire Akatsuki En-Eins characters outside the first titular character himself to be included in this worldwide release game. *Prior to the EVO Japan Build, Under Night In-Birth and RWBY characters didn’t have secondary Distortion Drive. *Currently, non-''BlazBlue'' cast members do not have their respective crests appear (the Persona Cast’s Arcana Card and Persona Burst animation, the RWBY Cast’s Semblance Emblems, Arcana Heart Cast’s Spirit of Arcana Elements, Senran Kagura Cast’s Shinobi Transformation School Crest) displayed for Resonance Blaze Activations. The Under Night In-Birth and Akatsuki En-Eins cast has had most of them practically no emblems within their home series. **This is similar case to Astral Skill starter, whereas BlazBlue cast reused their Astral Heat/Resonance Blaze emblems, Persona cast reused Awakening/Eye Cut-In, Under Night In-Birth cast reused their Infinite Worth portrait (even the titular Akatsuki, who is a guest there), while Arcana Heart cast reused Critical Heart backgrounds, except RWBY, Senran Kagura, Akatsuki En-Eins cast has none nor has their Semblance, Shinobi Transformation School crests and Instant Kill-like Perfektewelt “Atchung!!”/EX portraits reused. *Currently, the character BGM's are reused from the characters’ first fighting game appearances. As of finalized version, only BlazBlue cast’s BGMs are looped to fit well with the BGM style from other series outside RWBY. **As for RWBY cast’s case, their 4 titular characters’ BGMs are mixed between 5 current Volumes of their character themes. *Although Persona 4 Arena Ultimax and En-Eins Perfektewelt are the latest sequel of Persona 4 Arena and Akatsuki Blitzkampf, the Persona and Akatsuki En-Eins characters are miscredited as from the original Persona 4 Arena, and Akatsuki Blitzkampf’s final update Ausf. Achse. This is likely either an error on their miscredited logo representatives, as the Persona cast mentioning Labrys already joined the Shadow Operatives and Yu already returned to his old high school in this game’s storyline; or because the Japanese version of Persona 4 Arena has different logo naming on the “Ulti-” part, meaning this may apply to Akatsuki En-Eins logos as well. *Currently, some Under Night In-Birth characters (mainly Hyde, Gordeau, Orie, Carmine, Mika, and Seth) still did not use their official full names, first names with nicknames, nor full nicknames in the official website, character select, and gallery for this game. *In promotional material, the four main characters from each franchise appear clock-wise: Ruby is on the top, Yu is on the right, Hyde is on the bottom, and Ragna is on the left. However, after the official artwork cover of the game was revealed, Ragna and Hyde switched positions. *Similar to Arc System Works’ other current game in 2018, Dragon Ball FighterZ, the beta demo only available outside PC. *It is revealed from the game’s datamine that Senran Kagura was planned to join this game, but was ultimately dropped while leaving the voice samples of Asuka and Yumi unused. Yet “Marvelous”, the name of the video game company which known developing Senran Kagura series, acting as one of the combo announcements for Crash Assault. As well as the green section that is used for ETC (Gameplay settings) originally meant for this series’ inclusions. **If this series cast were made playable, they would have in Examu-styled sprites since Homura’s inclusion in Nitroplus Blasterz crossover fighting game, which somehow foreshadowed the appearance of Examu’s very own Arcana Heart for this game. **The announcer of other Senran Kagura cast are eventually being added for potential Season 2. The main color is cyan, which is instead represents the current protagonist Yumi, rather than original protagonist Asuka. *Only Blake and the other characters of first 3 announced DLC packs appear in the first storyline as the opponents. However, Yang only appears in her CG portrait there. *''BlazBlue'' is the only Episode to have 4 multiple endings. *Unlike Special/EX and Distortion Skills, Astral Skill is still written as ”Astral Heat”. *There has been also few controversial issues in PC version: **Graphic Issues on certain Driver. For NVIDIA user, there is a method. **The price on Blake is supposed to be FREE permanently, not with expensive currency $20. Blake was FREE in a few hours ago. The pricing is fixed alongside DLC Character Pack 1 after PS4 & Switch, with Blake is made default and Yang is available at update patch time release in this version. **File Assets are different than in PS4 & Switch. **Few issues on certain controllers, functions, and keyboards. *Examu, most commonly on their Arcana Heart series had been foreshadowed in the last EVO 2018 Trailer to appear in Season 2. Starting from Season 1.5. **Furthermore that Cyan color from Season 2 based on leaked data was thought to represents Subtle-Style’s Akatsuki En-Eins series instead of CyGames’ Granblue Fantasy for quick promo purposes. ***Eventually as of Evo 2019 announcement, the cyan color happens to none other Senran Kagura, with the color represents the tritagonist Yumi instead of the original protagonist Asuka. While Akatsuki En-Eins’ color is brown. *It is one of the few post-console Arcade games to allow players playing with controllers on the Arcade machine, in this first case, PlayStation 4 controller. *In Season 2, there are unannounced characters added under announcer files, including recently added Akatsuki En-Eins and supposed one of Season 1 representative series Senran Kagura, with both last series eventually being added in the latest season. **Despite both Akatsuki and Sion Eltnum Atlasia are guests fighters from Subtle-Style’s titular series and Type-Moon’s Melty Blood, they are still listed as Under Night In-Birth by the announcer. **Eventually Akatsuki has been acknowledged to return to his home series, while Sion herself remained excluded due to her home series still excluded and only as Akatsuki’s color scheme, unless Sion herself is planned to be included as Mori plans to include Nasuverse where she’s originated, but listed as a Fate/Grand Order character. **As Arc System Work’s original IP Guilty Gear and French-Bread’s licensed game Type Moon’s Melty Blood are still disconfirmed, meaning that Sion still unconfirmed, considered that she’s a guest in Under Night In-Birth, unless she represented as Grand Order character based on Mori’s next fate(s) lists. For the former series’ case, its storyline is yet finished, out of respect for the creator Daisuke Ishiwatari. *If Senran Kagura cast added to this game and would use Examu-style sprites as its character Homura since Nitroplus Blasterz, Akatsuki En-Eins cast may uses French-Bread-style sprites since Akatsuki’s guest inclusion in Under Night In-Birth. **On Senran Kagura side however, confirms to be Arc System Works’ style sprites, means Homura will be redrawn from Examu into a same sprite style as Yumi. **Only Akatsuki En-Eins character Blitztank whose sprites isn’t made by French-Bread. *It is likely the reason why Season 2 DLC characters doesn’t have special team dialogues with one of their selected partners is likely related to the absent of Nine and Yuzuriha’s seiyu as of April, 2019, eventually being added to 2.0, except Yuzuriha’s seiyu not return one last time as her only character role left, whereas she succeeded by Mitsuru’s seiyu to voice Nine as well. *This is the second crossover game to have both Arcana Heart and Senran Kagura appeared in the same crossover game since Nitroplus Blasterz. *It was released before the announcement of Arcana Heart 3 Love Max Six Stars Xtend and Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late cl-r. *''Senran Kagura: Estival Versus'' logo was used, because it is the last main installment game and the Senran Kagura series’ original genre being a hack n’ slash. *Excluding Blitztank, due to not being the primary character of its home series, Akatsuki is missing in Season 2/Special Edition cover art. *Currently, the character select in initial full Season 2 that adds another series to Cross Tag have them temporarily sharing a same row due to being each of them have no single secondary character(s) accompanying them, including Akatsuki En-Eins, despite the said represented series have 2 fighters in it, until when some of their other represented fighters announced sometimes after the initial full Season 2's release date. Just as their file listing being in a temporary number. *At the end scene of Season 2 episode finale has few series represented references and connections to each other: **Left and Right: Initial and Season 2 represented series respectively. If counting BlazBlue on the center side means representing the characters. ***The reason why Akatsuki En-Eins is between Arcana Heart and Senran Kagura is mostly because of the sprite style of its character Blitztank is different than the rest of its home series’ cast. **Upper (Persona and Arcana Heart): Atlus use to publish Arcana Heart’s USA release; both are the oldest series before BlazBlue debuted. **Middle (Under Night In-Birth and Akatsuki En-Eins): Akatsuki guest starring in Under Night In-Birth; both are dojin fighting game series. **Lower (RWBY and Senran Kagura): Both are originally 3D series introduced to fighting game environments, the first one before RWBY was Senran Kagura via Nitroplus Blasterz on its character Homura, which also has Arcana Heart’s title character too; both series’ companies (not Marvelous, but Funimation, which owns Senran Kagura’s English dub anime rights) involved with Vic Mignogna’s incident in 2019. **''BlazBlue'' on the center is because hence to the title being named “''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle''”, and the center protagonist universe. Category:Gameplay